Let's Play Together Forever and Ever
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Dark nights are the worst time to be alone. Nightmares roam the land, and once in their grasp you cannot escape. If fate allows you to escape, however, whatever is left of your tattered sanity may slip away in the darkness.
1. The Nightmare Circus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

 **Rating: Rated T for violence, death, horror, and suspense.**

Part 1: The Nightmare Circus

Gumi

"I'm heading off, Flower!" I yelled as I began to exit the Vocaloid café where I worked.

"Bye, Gumi!"

"Good luck with the next shift!"

"There is no one who comes at 3 am, Gumi!"

I laughed and waved. "Love ya, sis!"

Flower (who was not my sister) sighed in defeat and waved. "See you tomorrow."

I blew the hair from my face as I exited and waved towards to Luka, my roommate. She pulled up in her car and stopped the car in front of the café. I walked to the passenger side and slid in, buckling my seatbelt as I did so.

"How was work?" Luka asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and began driving on the highway.

"It was fine, I guess. I mean, there weren't any people who came. It was basically Flower and myself cleaning and hanging out."

"Sounds fun," Luka replied.

"It was. She didn't like how I messed with her mind, but she insisted on me using my stage voice to call out orders."

Luka smirked. "So you made someone deaf?"

"No one went deaf! They merely rubbed their ears when I yelled."

The way home was blocked. Frowning, Luka backed up and turned left, heading down a seldom used road to see if we can head home.

After several tense minutes, Luka turned right and smiled. "I'm just teasing, Gumi."

I quirked an eyebrow and faced forward. "Really? I'm not sure that-"

I stopped speaking as a sign appeared in the road. "LUKA! LOOK OUT!"

Luka attempted to swerve her car, but the road was slick, causing her to veer off the road. I screamed as the car shook as it fell into the ditch, stopping after a few seconds.

Luka shook slightly after the car had gotten stuck. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I muttered as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "But I'm going to find out." I attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Luka unlocked the door, and I managed to open it. I carefully got out of the car, and hiked up to the road. As I got within view of the sign, I stopped.

The sign was gone, and the road wasn't slick. It was as if the sign never existed and we had randomly driven off the road. I knew that we didn't hit it, but for it to disappear like that along with the water...

"The sign's gone," I told Luka.

Luka dashed to my side. "No way."

I nodded, but I doubted that Luka could see me in the dark.

Luka growled. "So I went off the road for nothing? That's great."

I sighed. "Let's head back to the car. We can call someone and hope that they come by to pick us up."

"Sounds like a plan."

We turned around and froze. Luka's car was gone.

"Did someone steal my car?" Luka demanded.

I shook my head. "That's not possible. We would have heard something, and for it to disappear..."

"What now?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I'm calling my brother." I dialed Gumiya and held the phone up to my ear. Voicemail. Sighing, I began to talk. "Hey Gumiya. It's me, Gumi. Luka's car broke down, and we can't get home. Can you come get us? We're on Night Highway. Thanks bro."

As I pulled the phone away from my ear, I froze. This wasn't possible.

There was no record that I called my brother. It was as if I never opened up the call app, as it showed that the last person I had called was Luka.

"Damnit," I cursed. "I just called him..." As I moved to dial him again, my phone froze. After several tense seconds, my phone shut down, effectively leaving me without a way to contact my brother.

"Are you serious?" I screamed as I stomped my feet on the ground. "My phone had 75% battery!"

"You're not the only one," Luka muttered darkly. "My phone also shut off, and it had 50% battery."

"What now?" I fumed. "We don't have a car, our phones are off, and it's dark. Oh, and did I mention that we are in the middle of nowhere?"

"Calm down Gumi," Luka gently touched my shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

I looked at her. "Ok."

Luka shook me slightly after another minute or so. "Look! Over there!"

"Where? It's da- That light wasn't there before, correct?"

Luka laughed. "Finally! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and she began running. I followed suit, glad that we were getting closer to help. As we got closer, the light was actually a multitude of lights. It took me a while to realize what it was.

"A circus?" I asked in disbelief. "What's a circus doing near Vocal City?"

Luka shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe they haven't announced it yet."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe they'll have a phone for us to use."

We approached the circus. The multitude of tents surprised me. There were about a hundred of them scattered over the field. The colors ranged from black to yellow polka dots on a red canvas. The biggest tent was a deep green, and the smallest was all of the colors of the rainbow splashed on.

"This is a weird circus," Luka muttered.

"Yeah..."

I approached a nearby tent, but it was closed. Frowning, I looked around until I found an open tent.

"That one is open," I told Luka.

Luka backed away. "Gumi... That's the freak show tent."

"It'll be fine," I explained. "Maybe they're people who can do freaky stuff with their body."

"If you say so..."

We entered the tent and froze. Inside were a bunch of cages, ranging from 4 feet to 10 feet. The bars showed people curled up, unwilling to move. The two closest to us were labeled "Vampire" and "Pixie." I approached the vampire's cage. Inside was a boy of 17. His hair was blonde and was cut in different lengths. The only things covering his shivering body was a black t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. The pixie nearby faired no better. Her blue hair was matted, and her dress looked dirty. She was rather small compared to the vampire, and had wings attached to her back. My heart ached seeing this. Why were they here? They weren't freaks.

"This is so cruel," Luka muttered as she peered into another cage containing a man with stitches all over his body. "They're being treated like animals."

"Should we free them?" I asked.

The "vampire" boy twitched, and suddenly bolted up. He shrank away from me, and his ruby eyes were filled with fear. I tried to reach him, but he cowered in fright.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't hurt me."

My heart broke. "I'm not going to hurt you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sugar cookie that I bought from work. "Here."

Tentatively, the boy reached out a shaking hand. He grasped the cookie and brought it to him. After taking a bite, he smiled.

"Thank you. No one has ever been kind to me."

I smiled at this. He looked really cute when he relaxed. "You're welcome."

He broke the cookie in half and handed it to the pixie, who woke up and began to nibble it. The boy then turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Gumi. What's yours?"

"Yohio. The girl in the next cage is Aoki Lapis," he whispered. After a few seconds, he asked, "What do you think of your visit to the Circus so far, Gumi? Is it fun?"

I frowned. "I'm not visiting. My roommate Luka and I are here to ask for help. We were driving home late from work when our car-"

Aoki jerked up as Yohio stared at me in horror. "Leave," she muttered.

"What?" I asked. "I'm just-"

"You have to leave," Yohio whispered in a hoarse voice. "Leave now if you don't want your souls to be damned."

I slowly got up. "Why?"

"This is hell incarnate," Aoki whispered. "All who enter at night the Nightmare Circus either die or their souls are damned for all eternity. Gumi, you have to leave before the nightmares arrive!"

I gulped. "Nightmares?"

Yohio nodded. "Monsters known to have driven people insane. Run!"

I nodded shakily and ran to Luka, grabbing her and dashing out of the tent, leaving Yohio and Aoki behind in their prisons.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Luka as we approached the way we entered.

She gulped. "Yes."

Before we could leave, a gate suddenly appeared. Barbed wire encased the exit as a fence slowly crept out of the ground.

"What the..?" I asked in pure disbelief. There is no way that a barbed wire fence could appear out of nowhere. It defied all logic and reason.

Luka began to back away, her voice cracking with fear. "What's happening?"

Before I could formulate what we could do, I heard an ungodly growl to my left.

 **Author's Note: Part Two will be uploaded at a later time. More Vocaloids will be added next time.**

 **Ace**


	2. The Nightmare Hell

**Ace's Warning: There is death ahead. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Part 2: The Nightmare Hell

Luka

I looked to my left. A rotting skeleton covered in blood loomed towards us. Its damaged arm was outstretched, grasping at the air. I stifled a scream as I stumbled backwards. Gumi and I had to get away from here now. But how? Our exit was blocked, and the skeleton is going to chase us.

Gumi fisted my shirt and bolted suddenly, dragging me with her on her back. I struggled for a second, planning to run on my own, but it only tightened Gumi's grip.

"We have to stay together!" She insisted. "It's the only way!"

Eventually, Gumi's grip loosened, allowing for my sprinting feet to hit the dirt. We ran forward, until we found the food stand. Gumi and I dove behind it, stilling our breaths.

After a few quiet seconds, we heard voices from nearby. They sounded human, but we didn't recognize the voices. We began to listen to what they said.

"James!" A young woman yelled. "We have to leave!"

"I'm coming!" A male yelled.

I slowly peeked my head out from the top of the stand. A young couple was running away from one of the tents. They were panicking and screaming. Unfortunately, they were running towards the skeleton, whom was hiding behind another tent.

The moment that the couple dashed by the tent, the skeleton struck. It tripped them, sending them sprawling to the ground. They scrambled to get up, but the blade that the skeleton had procured already stabbed the male in the back. The woman screamed, but was silenced by the blade a second later.

I ducked my head down and turned to face Gumi. The look on her face told me everything. She had also seen what had happened. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I wanted to get out of here alive.

Gumi shook my shoulder, and my eyes snapped open. Slowly, we crept away from the stand and once we were far enough, we broke into a run. We ran forward until a pair of hands grabbed us and yanked us backwards. We screamed, but we were shushed and thrown into a backroom.

"What-" I began before a finger was gently placed on my lips.

"Don't say a word," a deep voice whispered. I looked up to see a man with purple hair and purple eyes staring back. He wore a tight black jumpsuit, with black fingerless gloves. A gold chain was wrapped around his left leg, with one end attached to his foot and the other attacked to a loop on his hip. "Stay still," he whispered.

I slowly nodded as man moved away. A minute later, another guy was thrown into our cell as the door closed. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He looked about as scared as we were.

Before he could ask what was happening, the man who saved us began to yell.

"Nightmare! What are you doing here?"

"Master's orders," a voice rasped.

"Which were...?" The man asked.

"To find the trespassers and make them pay..."

"Didn't the Master also declare that you're not supposed to bother the performers when they're preparing for the show? I have a performance in two days and I must get ready."

The Nightmare growled. "I saw three trespassers run by. Two of them female, one male. Hand them over, Gakupo."

Gakupo scoffed. "Why would I hide the trespassers? They are of no value to me. In fact, I'll prove this to you."

We heard footsteps approaching the door. It was flung open, with Gakupo crossing his arms and another Nightmare standing there. The Nightmare had a dead eye, a scarred face, and was dressed like a pirate. It scanned the room, looking for us. I saw its eyes pass over the three of us, and I froze.

The Nightmare nodded his head. "I guess you're right, Gakupo. There's nothing here." The Nightmare got up in Gakupo's face, who didn't flinch or bat an eye."You got lucky, boy. But if you were lying..." The threat heavy in the air, the Nightmare left, leaving Gakupo standing there.

After a few minutes, Gakupo let out a breath. "That was tough." He turned to us and smiled. "Sorry about that. I had to prove that I wasn't hiding you guys." He waved his hand, and a light appeared in the room. "Thank goodness that this room hides whatever is hidden here. That aside, what are your names?"

"Gumi."

"Kaito," the boy beside me answered.

"I'm Luka," I answered last.

Gakupo smiled. "Gumi, Kaito, and Luka. Listen to what I have to say."

We all nodded as Gakupo approached. "The way all three of you entered is blocked. There is a second exit in the circus, but the path is rather treacherous. I can get two of my friends to assist in your escape." Gakupo walked behind us and touched a panel on the wall. An entrance appeared, leading away from the room. "Go," he whispered.

Gumi and Kaito nodded. They ran to the exit, with Gumi entering first and Kaito right behind her. I ran to join them, but turned to look at Gakupo. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled. "You're welcome, Lady Luka."

I blushed and turned to the exit, leaving Gakupo behind. As I ran forward, the light brightened. I burst out of the opening, only to land on Kaito and Gumi.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I quickly got off of them and looked around. "Where are we?"

"You're in the trapeze room!"

"Welcome to the the trapeze room!"

The voices spoke at the same time, and two people dropped from the sky. Both of them were blonde haired and blue eyed. If it wasn't for the fact that one of them was a girl and the other was a boy, I would have confused them.

"I'm Len," the boy stated.

"And I'm Rin," the girl added.

"We're here to save you!" They declared together.

Gumi gulped. "Uh... How?"

"Like this!" Len grabbed Gumi as Rin ran up to the trapeze and swung away. Gumi screamed as Len ran to the trapeze and jumped on. He shifted on the rope, making sure that his legs were wrapped around the bar and his hands were on Gumi's arms. He swung back and forth, gaining momentum until he was swinging really fast. He let go of Gumi, and Rin instantly caught her. Rin swung forward, letting Gumi drop safely on the platform.

Kaito gasped. "That's not very safe!"

"Too bad," Len stated as he snatched Kaito's arms and yanked him forward. When Kaito reached the other side and landed, the Nightmare from earlier climbed up the nearby ladder and approached me.

"There you are," he cackled.

"Luka!" Gumi and Kaito screamed.

Len wasn't close enough to grab me. I quickly glanced around, looking for an exit. Then I saw it.

"Aha," I whispered.

I ran forward and jumped off the platform, landing on a nearby beam supporting the platform. I regained my balance and ran forward, attempting to not look down. As I reached the end I jumped up, grabbing a nearby rope. Grasping it tightly, I inched away from the beam until there wasn't anything below me. Taking in a shaky breath, I swung forward and back until I gained enough momentum. I swung myself upside and began to move my hands forward towards Gumi and Kaito. Kaito had his arms outstretched, and I fell into them. Gumi stared at me in shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She whispered.

"Gymnastics," I replied. "We have to leave."

Kaito let me go and the three of us dashed away from the trapeze. The Pirate yells slowly faded away. We ran down a flight of stairs and towards a door. We slammed it behind us and continued forward as an ungodly growl emerged behind us. We passed by a table covered in tools, and Kaito grabbed a wrench. He spun around and tossed it, decapitating the zombie Nightmare behind us. We pushed onwards until we entered a circular room of mirrors.

"Where do we head?" I asked.

Kaito looked around. "This way," he pointed forward.

We followed Kaito, who would look at each room carefully and point us in the right direction.

"How do you do this?" I asked.

Kaito sighed. "My brother would take me to different Mirror Mazes and dare me to finish them within certain time limits if I wanted to play his video games."

"What a jerk," Gumi muttered.

"I'm used to it," he replied.

When we were in the tenth room, darkness spilled out of the mirrors, pooling into the center of the room and morphing until it formed a human body. We all screamed. It was a clown covered in blood. It leered at us with its dead eyes and cackled menacingly.

"Found you," it murmured.

Gumi seemed pissed. "What the hell?"

The clown frowned. "What?"

"How the hell did you exit the mirrors? And don't give me some random excuse."

"The Master allows me to do this if I follow his orders."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Gumi exclaimed. "You're being too broad!"

The clown looked confused. "Uh..."

"It's "Master this", or "Master that" whenever you guys talk. Does he not have a name?"

The clown didn't answer. This only pissed Gumi off.

"What's the purpose in catching us? You'll kill is anyway, so you might as well snipe us from a distance."

"Gumi..." I warned, but my plea fell on deaf ears.

"I'm tired of running," she declared. "I don't want to be scared anymore." She looked at Kaito and me. "Run."

I could only watch as Gumi turned to the clown. "Hey, idiot! Chase me instead!"

The clown narrowed its eyes. "I'm no idiot, child." It lunged at Gumi, who shoved Kaito and myself away before spinning around and heading back towards the beginning of the maze.

"Gumi!" I yelled. I ran forward, but Kaito grabbed me. I turned, only to see Kaito with very sad eyes.

"I don't think she'll come back..." He whispered hoarsely.

I began to cry. "Gumi... Why do you always have to be so impatient? You could have survived..."

Kaito grabbed my wrist. "We have to move forward, Miss Luka."

"But Gumi..." I sniffled.

Kaito pulled me into a hug. "She'll be fine," he whispered.

I slowly nodded. "Ok."

Kaito backed away. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist and led me out of the maze. We broke into a run as we headed to another tent. Before we entered, however, a laugh echoed through the air as a vampire jumped down on us. We were sent sprawling onto the ground as the vampire grabbed our necks.

"Let go," I commanded as I kicked the vampire in the knee. He loosened his grip on me, allowing for me to escape. I whipped around, only to see for Kaito being dragged away by the vampire.

"Kaito!" I screamed. He struggled and reached out for me. I attempted to grab his hand, only for a bullet to graze my cheek.

I looked past Kaito. A female Jester moved forward with a smoking gun. She passed the vampire and stood in front of me. She pulled back the trigger and held the gun in front of my face.

"Sorry sweetheart," she whispered. "But you have a date with Death."

I closed my eyes, preparing for what was to come.

The last thing I heard was a click.

* * *

 _The Vocaloid Times_

 _Young Adults Vanish Without a Trace_

 _Vocaloid City - Police are still looking for young adults Megurine Luka and Midori Gumi. They were reported missing two days ago when their brothers called the police, stating that they hadn't returned home from work. Police have located Luka's car near the Vocal café, where it is reported that Gumi works._

 _"I saw their car leave the café," Gumi's coworker Flower replied when asked about the car. "I don't know how that car got here without Luka and Gumi. I hope that they're alright."_

 _Luki, the older brother of Luka, is offering a reward for anyone who has information on Luka or Gumi._

 _"I want to know that my sister's ok," he told The Vocaloid Times. "She's all that I have left in my family."_

 _Police are seeing if this case is connected to the case of Shion Kaito, who also went missing two days ago when he failed to arrive at his friend Kiyoteru's house._

 _"Kaito sent me a message saying that his car broke down and that he needed me to pick him up, but he stopped answering my texts after a while," Kiyoteru told The Vocaloid Times exculsively. "I hope he's not in any danger."_

 _Anyone who has any information on any of these adults, contact Luki with the falling number below._

* * *

 **Ace's Note: I know that Midori isn't Gumi's last name, but for the purpose of this story, it is. I'm not sure if the same applies for Kaito, though.**

 **Notes:**

 *** I'm not entirely sure what color Gakupo's eyes are. If someone knows, please let me know ASAP.**

 **Ace**


	3. The Nightmare's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Part 3: The Nightmare's Decision

Gakupo

"Welcome back, Nightmares," Master said as his nightmares entered his tent. Three of them lugged in three people who had their wrists bound behind their backs. The fourth dragged in corpses, while the rest were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Ninja?" Master asked.

"He's being an idiot?" The Jester replied.

"And the Skeleton?"

"He's dead," The Vampire replied. "This one killed him." He yanked up Kaito, who was squirming around. I ducked my head down, hoping to not draw attention to myself if Kaito noticed that I was near the Master.

"Can I kill him for that?" The Jester asked, reaching for her gun as she dropped Luka to the ground.

The Master shook his head. "As frustrating as it is to lose a nightmare, I think that we have a potential candidate to join us."

"As what?" The Pirate asked.

The Master turned to me. "Why, as Gakupo's knife throwing assistant, of course."

My head snapped up and looked at Master. "An assistant?"

The Master smiled. "Yes, Gakupo. You will have someone to train with now. Isn't that nice?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Master turned back and looked over Luka carefully, who closed her eyes after sitting up with some difficulty. "And what can this lovely lady do?"

The Pirate growled as he loosened his grip on Gumi. "She can do tricks on the tightrope, as demonstrated when she was assisted in her escape."

The Master smiled. "A tightrope walker, eh? Perfect. She'll replace the dead one."

Luka snapped her eyes at him. As he put his fingers on her face, she nearly bit him, causing him to retract his hand. I smirked, and the Master faced Gumi. Gumi looked pissed. Her glare made me flinch, and it made Master do a double-take. "And what can you do?"

"I can rip you apart, piece by piece," she replied. "And I will do so."

Master laughed. "Yeah right. Like you can do that to me."

"If you approach me," Gumi warned, her voice low, "I will bite off your fingers. So back off if you wish to be in one piece."

The Master sighed, obviously not taking her seriously. He approached her, and she suddenly lunged forward, sinking her teeth into Master's hand. He screamed and yanked his head back, blood cascading his fingers. He growled, and the Jester held her gun up to Gumi's head.

Gumi glanced at her. "Back off."

The Jester backed off for a second, but a second later, the gun was aimed at Gumi's forehead. Before she could pull the trigger, Master yelled.

"Akita, stop!"

We all faced him. His hand was still bleeding, but he was smiling.

"What is your name, girl?"

"My name is Gumi Midori, idiot," she snapped.

Master smiled. "I know what you can do. You'll be... The Ringleader. You obviously can command people to do whatever you want."

"Liar. If that was true, I would be home."

He sighed. "Regardless, you're lucky you didn't wind up in the freak show."

Gumi glared at him, but kept quiet.

"What about the corpses?" The Clown interrupted suddenly. "They're rotting already."

"Dispose of them. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone moved to leave. The three new "performers" were dragged to their new tents, and the others returned to their tents, with the Clown taking the corpses to their final resting place. I went to follow the Kagamines, but Master grabbed my shoulder and threw me across the tent. I landed on the ground with a thump, and my back screamed in pain. I gasped for air as Master approached me, seething with rage.

"You're lucky they didn't escape, Gakupo," he muttered as he stepped on my chest, causing me to gasp and suffocate. "If they did, there will be nothing left of you to be buried. Don't betray me ever again, boy." He stalked off, leaving to gasp for breath, hurrying to have the oxygen back into my system. After a few seconds, a familiar face stared down at me.

"Meiko," I wheezed.

"Baka," she replied as she helped me up. "You tried to play the hero again. You're lucky you didn't die."

"Don't remind me," I reply. "I've heard that enough times already."

"Mhm..." She noted, swaying her hips as she did so, making me notice that she wore the same outfit as me. "Can't say that I blame you. We've bury too many people."

Meiko slugged her arm over my shoulder as we left the tent. "I hate the new girl," she stated casually, as if we were friends meeting up for coffee.

"Which one?"

"The pink haired one. She's way too attractive."

I sighed. "She's not taking your place as fire breather. If anything, she is replacing Miriam."

Meiko lowered her head, and I did so too. Miriam had been the tightrope walker before Luka, and she had been the one to raise us when we first joined the Nightmare Circus 12 years ago. She had long red hair and green eyes, with a smile that could make anyone's day. Even though she was only two years older than us, she gave off a very soothing feeling, making us forget that we had been kidnapped. She was quite talented, and everyone loved her. Unfortunately, she disappeared three years ago, and based on the evidence that we could gather, she probably got killed by the Master when she attempted to escape. Lola has tried to take her place to raise everyone in her stead (as she arrived log after us), but had fallen ill after she tried training in the rain a few weeks ago. The same thing happened to Leon. Now the oldest members left in good health were Meiko, IA, and myself. We did everything in our power to make everyone feel at home, but I didn't work well with kids, IA was rather reclusive, and Meiko has PTSD, so we were no replacement for Miriam.

"Tell you what," Meiko stated, changing the subject and catching my attention as we approached our tent. "You can have Luka, and Kaito will be mine."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that Kaito will date you?"

"He's hot."

"That means nothing," I stated deadpanned. "That's like stating that Miku is cute." Miku was the lion tamer, a rather dangerous for someone so young. Yet she somehow got the tiger to act like an overgrown kitten. How she managed that is beyond me.

Meiko shrugged. "Who knows? I'll woo Kaito somehow when I'm not performing. I'll probably buy him food."

"Good luck," I replied.

Meiko nodded as we entered our tent. Apparently, Master decided that we had to share a tent, as we frequently worked together (by throwing knives and fire at each other - don't ask why, as I still don't know why he does that). The tent was split apart, with one side for Meiko and the other for myself. I went to my side of the tent and laid on my bed. Meiko spoke softly, making sure that no one could overhear us talking.

"Gumi's lucky that she's the Ringmaster. The last kid who did that wound up in the infirmary for six months, as he got really sick."

"There's a difference," I quickly pointed out. "Gumi bit the Master's hand and probably scarred him; the other kid approached the Nightmare Soldier and bit his neck, killing him instantly."

"So that's where the Soldier went. I thought he became the Skeleton."

"No, you're thinking of the Demon," I noted. "The Demon became the Skeleton because cursed him."

"I swear," Meiko began. "Akita will kill us all the second we blink. She's too unstable." She went into the back room and changed, returning later in her pajamas, which had red short sleeves and red shorts. "Do you remember why Akita cursed him?"

"Was she trying to punish IA? If I remember correctly, IA was supposed to be in her room, practicing her 'sorcery,' but she was busy healing Len after he sprained his ankle that one time he was goofing off near the Food Court."

Meiko laughed. "No, she was after Mikuo."

"Why the hell would she go after Mikuo? He's the Ninja, her teammate."

"He replaced her guns with dolls in frilly dresses and bows."

I sighed. "Of course he did. No wonder Akita hates his guts... She has horrible aim though."

"If you tell Akita that," she deadpanned, "she'd probably run you over with her motorcycle after making you dress as a ballerina."

I went into the back and changed into my sleep pants. I emerged and looked at Meiko. "Goodnight Meiko. Don't let the Pirate behead you in your sleep."

"Goodnight Gakupo. Don't let Akita strangle you to death," she yawned as she plopped onto her bed. I nodded, heading off to my bed and closing my eyes as soon as I hit the 'mattress.'

* * *

 **Ace: For the purpose of this story, some of the Vocaloids have different personalities, as Gumi has anger management issues with a bit of violent tendencies and Akita has clearly lost her mind.**

 **I might add another Vocaloid later, but at the moment, I'm good with the Vocaloid number.**

 **Ages (for this story only, as some ages had been changed from the official ages):**

 **Luka- 20** **  
** **Gumi- 19** **  
** **Gakupo- 21** **  
** **Kaito- 21** **  
** **Yohio- 17** **  
** **Aoki Lapis- 12** **  
** **Len- 19** **  
** **Rin- 19** **  
** **Akita- 22** **  
** **Mikuo - 24** **  
** **Meiko- 21** **  
** **Miku- 16** **  
** **Gumiya - 17** **  
** **Luki - 23** **  
** **Akaito - 22** **  
** **IA - 25** **  
** **Lola - 26** **  
** **Leon - 27** **  
** **Miriam - 20 - provided that she's dead (which is very, very likely). If not she should be 23. But she's most likely dead.** **  
** **Master- ?**

 **For those who are wondering, the Master's alternate name is Nightmare. The soldiers are called Nightmares because they will give you nightmares... And because they work for a psychopathic egomaniac.**

 **Also, Akita Neru is the Jester, and Mikuo is hiding from Akita due to the fact that she threatened to make him suffer a very horrible death, although it is currently unknown what her threat was.**

 **And yes, Akita does have a motorcycle.**

 **Ace**


End file.
